The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa spp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Calpriwi’.
‘Calpriwi’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium to large sized, white colored flowers, semi-trailing plant habit, medium green foliage, is very early to flower and is more floriferous throughout the season.
‘Calpriwi’ originated from a hybridization made in May 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘E0139-1’, with light pink flowers, a more trailing plant habit and is later to flower.
The male parent of ‘Calpriwi’ was an unpatented proprietary plant identified as ‘C4458-1’ with white flowers, a little more upright habit, fewer branches and is less floriferous. The resultant seed was sown in February 2005.
‘Calpriwi’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2005 a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Calpriwi’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.